Sasuki's Trial
by gaarablack
Summary: the war is over, and Sasuki's being put through trial for her punishment. what will happen when her judge is some almost crazy girl, and her lawyer is the judge's sister? this is just something we thought was fun were putting it up. hope you review, and tell us what you think. some cussing.


Me: ok so me, and Kaya are working on a Naruto x fem Sasuke fic but were getting upset with each other so we made this somehow. This was funnier acting it out then typing it. hope.

Kaya: I hate Sasuke, and that includes fem Sasuke.

Me: charming.

Kaya: hope you enjoy it.

Me: (gasp) she actually likes a story.

Kaya: shut up.

Me: I'll have the Naruto x fem Sasuke story out soon.

Two Anbu walked Sasuki Uchiha in the courtroom her hands tied in front of her. It was her trial for leaving the village, and then trying to destroy it. Naruto was there to do whatever he had to save her life, and Karina was her lawyer.

"Don't Sasuki we got this."  
Naruto said. She glared at him.

"Karina's my lawyer, how are going to help me? And…"

"All rise."  
Kaya said walking into the room, and sitting in the judge's chair.

"Kaya's my judge I'm going to hang. Fuck."  
Sasuki swore putting her head on the table. Karina looked to her older twin with disbelief.

"Kaya what are you doing?"  
She asked.

"Judging."  
The girl said hitting the little hammer on her desk. Karina raised a brow at her.

"Then why are you wearing that?"  
She asked. Kaya looked down at her queen on hearts costume.

"What? It was all they had left at the costume store."  
Kaya said. Karina looked at her with disbelief again.

"Sure it was."

She rolled her eyes turning to Sasuki, and Naruto.

"Don't worry guys I got this."  
She said putting her briefcase on the table.

"Order. Order. Now start your 'she's innocent' bid."  
Kaya said waving her hand lazily.

"Karina."  
Naruto said worried.

"Don't worry I got this."  
She said. She cleared her throat.

"Well…"

"Guilty!"

Kaya shouted hitting her little hammer (I can't remember the dang name) on the desk furiously. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Bitch."

Sasuki muttered.

"Kaya!"  
Karina shouted.

"What?"  
She asked. Karina groaned at her sister with her head in her hands.

"Not yet."

She hissed.

"Oh… continue then."  
Kaya said.

"Now…"

"Guilty!"

"Kaya!"

"Sorry."  
Karina massaged her temples feeling a headache coming.

"I like to call Naruto Uzumaki to the stand."  
She said sitting back down.

"Right! Don't worry Sasuki I got you."  
The blonde jumped to the chair next to Kaya sitting in it with his big grin.

"Naruto do swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
Kaya asked staring at him intensely. He nodded.

"Yes sir!"  
He saluted.

"I'm a women!"  
Kaya shouted in her face.

"Yes ma'am!"  
Naruto corrected.

"Now tell us about Sasuki, and why she's here."  
Kaya told him.

"Well because she left the village then tried to destroy it. But Kaya…"

"You majesty."

Kaya corrected fanning herself with a heart shaped fan. Karina, and Sasuki sweat-dropped.

"Idiot."  
They muttered at the same time.

"Quiet in the court!"

Kaya snapped.

"Your 'majesty' Sasuki is a great girl, and she helped us save the village afterwards."

"Hmm. That is true… you may go now."  
Naruto walked over to his seat next to Sasuki.

"See I did good."  
He said.

"Your majesty I…"

"Guilty!"  
Kaya shouted again.

"Kaya!"  
Her sister shouted at her again. She 'hmphed' at her.

"Go on."

"I like to call Sasuki to the stand please.

"Sure have me dig my own grave."  
Sasuki commented. She sat next to Kaya who was smiling happily at her.

"Hello Sasuki."

"Hi…?"

"Guilty!"

"For what?"  
Sasuki demanded.

"For addressing me as your majesty."  
The courtroom could hear a coco clock go off somewhere.

"Kaya… please?"  
Karina said rubbing the bridge of her nose now her headache in full terms now.

"Find Sasuki give us your story."

"I left the village to go to Orochimaru for power, and the tried to kill it."  
Sasuki said emotionless. Naruto, and Karina's mouths dropped.

"Sasuki!"

They shouted not believing it.

"What?"  
She asked annoyed. Karina slapped her forehead.

"Why would you say that?"

She asked.

"Hey! She's order by the court to tell the truth."

Kaya said pointing her hammer at Karina.

"Kaya your suppose to be on our side."  
Karina told her.

"I am the judge I can't be on anyone's side."  
Kaya said. She put on some reading glasses, and read some papers.

"Ok we just have to stay calm."  
Karina told Sasuki, and Naruto.

"I have made my decision."

"Oh god."  
Sasuki said.

"I hear by sentence Sasuki Uchiha to immediate execution."

"Ahh! What!?"  
Naruto, and Kaya said at the same time. Naruto fainted.

"Kaya!"

Karina exclaimed.

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Sorry I meant exile."  
Kaya fixed. Karina let out a big breath glaring at her twin.

"Really?"

What it was typo."  
Kaya said.

"No you're a typo."  
Karina said pointing at her.

"Wha…? What happened?"  
Naruto asked coming to.

"I exile."  
Sasuki told him with her arms crossed.

"Kaya you can't exile Sasuki."  
Karina said.

"And why not?"

Kaya asked fixing her crown.

"Because she's wanted in all of the world she'll really be executed if they get her."

"Ooh! Right…"  
Kaya said thinking.

"Well then that only leaves one choice."

"What's that?"  
Naruto asked. Kaya smirked.

"Off with her head!"  
She shouted.

"Kaya!"

"What!? Fine! I heard by put her in jail for two years, and she has a year commute service. I have spoken! Now everyone get out I have a four o'clock wedding coming in ten so get out."  
Kaya said shooing everyone away.

"Yes Sasuki lives."  
Naruto said. Sasuki sighed at him but felt happy to be back.


End file.
